hawxfandomcom-20200222-history
Artemis Global Security
Artemis Global Security is a private military corporation which saw its years of prominence between 2015 and 2021. The H.A.W.X. Squadron was recruited by Artemis in late 2014 after having been contacted by its CEO, Adrian DeWinter. The PMC was destroyed in June of 2021 after going rogue and launching an attack against the United States of America. History After the Reykjavik Accords made privately-sponsored armies legal in 2012, Adrian DeWinter founded Artemis Global Security. Under a small budget, the company was forced to use older weapons for its first three years of operations. With the skills of the former H.A.W.X. squadron's devoted pilots, recruited in November 2014 into Reaper Flight, the airborne operations of the company were carried out well and payments from their clients increased. The pilots proved their skills when they successfully protected the Al'Hudun oil complex from an PMC attack and further more when a bombing sortie against African insurgents led to the apprehension of a terrorist warlord known as General Ikuye. In 2021, the pilots were certified in the OFF mode technology as the company expected with increased combat operations. That year saw the peak of Artemis' prominence when a war breaking out between Brazil and Las Trinidad broadened company revenue. However, this ended when the United States intervened and Artemis' income dropped. This caused the company to go rogue and launch an sneak attack against USS James Lawrence carrier strike group in the Magellan Straits. They had decided to merge with Las Trinidad in order to increase revenue. When David Crenshaw's squadron found out about the attack, they turned against Artemis and ultimately destroyed the Artemis' powerful flagship Myrmidon and her small frigate group that had been sent to attack. After the battle, Crenshaw's squadron left Artemis and rejoined the H.A.W.X. squadron. A few days later, the U.S. launches an airstrike on the company's headquarters in the Caribbean Sea. Although the attack is successful, Artemis launched a massive preemptive strike on the U.S. capital. They also activated a nationwide jamming system in Chicago. That same day, they also launch an attack against the USS Andrew Jackson battle group in Tokyo Bay, which is repelled. Although scrambled military forces managed to save Washington, DC and safely escort President Daniel Sullivan's private plane to a safe location near Washington, Artemis attacked several U.S. military bases across the country, including Norfolk Naval Base in Virginia, which is a main storage depot for the U.S. Navy's nuclear weapons. Artemis special operations forces take at least twelve nuclear warheads from the base shortly before the U.S. Navy is able to recapture it. Adrian DeWinter takes advantage of the tactical nuclear weapons and sends an ultimatum to President Sullivan, demanding for his unconditional surrender within 24 hours or the nukes would be used to target major U.S. cities. President Sullivan refused to surrender and ordered his military forces to use 24 hours to do as much as they could to put an end to the Artemis threat. Thanks to the actions of Crenshaw and his wingmen, the Space, Land, Air Missile Shield was repaired and Artemis' attempt to stop the shuttle launch carried new satellites failed. In desperate, Artemis gathered all its remaining forces to stop a joint U.S. Army and U.S. Air Force attack on a decommissioned U.S. Army base in Nevada Desert where the stolen nukes were being kept. Although the attack succeeded, Artemis managed to carry off one of the nukes and had their special operations team smuggle it into the center of Los Angeles in a final effort to inflict a blow against the U.S. mainland. This effort later proved to be in vain as the H.A.W.X. squadron being assisted by an AWACS plane found the nuclear bomb hidden inside a van in the city center and destroyed it. The war was declared over and Artemis had been effectively destroyed, but DeWinter and his executive board were proclaimed missing as they had went into hiding. However, the Artemis' hidden base was later located by Third Echelon and Crenshaw was sent alone to destroy it. The airstrike succeeded and DeWinter and his board of directors were killed. Equipment Artemis Global Security was in confirmed possession of the following weapons. Aircraft: into Artemis]] *AWACS **Oracle *A-10A Thunderbolt II *AV-8B Harrier II *E-767 AWACS *EF-2000 Typhoon *F-2 *F-4G Wild Weasel *F-14D Super Tomcat *F-15C Eagle *F-15E Strike Eagle *MiG-29 Fulcrum *MiG-33 Super Fulcrum *Mirage 2000S *Saab-39 Draken *Su-25 Frogfoot *Su-35 Super Flanker *Su-47 Berkut *F-15 ACTIVE *Tu-22M Backfire **Drake Naval ships: *Aircraft Carrier *Cruisers *Destroyers *Frigates *Light frigates *Myrmidon Members *Adrian DeWinter (CEO) *Colonel Bruce (Flight operations supervisior) *Major Talbot (OFF Flight instructor) *Dragon Two-Six (Ground forces leader) References *''Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X.'' Category:Artemis Global Security Category:Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. organizations